The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus and a related method for converting a patient support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patient support apparatus which includes a fluid filled patient support surface, such as an air mattress, and a fluid supply located in a barrier, such as a footboard, coupled to the patient support surface. Further, the present invention relates to a method of converting a patient support apparatus to include a fluid filled patient support surface.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a fluid filled mattress supported by the frame. The mattress has a top surface configured to support a person thereon. The patient support apparatus also includes a barrier coupled to the frame and having a portion which extends above the top surface of the mattress, and a fluid supply located in an interior region of the barrier. The fluid supply is configured to supply fluid to the mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply includes at least one valve located within the interior region of the barrier.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a controller is coupled to the fluid supply and is located within the interior region of the barrier. A second controller is illustratively coupled to one of the base and the frame, wherein the second controller is electrically coupled to the controller in the interior region of the barrier.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier is removable from the frame. A first connector is located on the barrier and a second connector is located on the frame, the first connector being configured to mate with the second connector to provide an electrical connection to the barrier when the barrier is installed on the frame.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is one of a blower and a compressor.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is a water pump.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier includes a receptacle formed in the interior region and configured to receive an accessory item therein.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier includes a fluid intake to supply fluid to the fluid supply through the barrier.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier is one of a footboard, a headboard, and a siderail.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for converting a bed to include a fluid filled mattress. The method includes the steps of providing a bed having a frame for supporting a mattress and providing a first footboard coupled to the frame. The method further comprises the steps of supporting a fluid filled mattress by the frame, replacing the first footboard with a second footboard having a fluid supply located within an interior region of the second footboard, and connecting the fluid supply located in the interior region of the second footboard to the fluid filled mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the bed includes an articulating deck and the first footboard includes controls for moving the articulating deck. The second footboard includes controls for moving the articulating deck and controls for the mattress.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply includes at least one valve located within the interior region of the second footboard, the valve being configured to direct fluid to the mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a controller is coupled to the fluid supply and is located within the interior region of the second footboard.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is one of a blower and a compressor.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a barrier apparatus is configured to be coupled to a patient support including a mattress having a top surface configured to support a person thereon. The barrier apparatus includes a housing configured to define an interior region, a fluid supply located in the interior region of the housing, and a coupler configured to secure the housing to the patient support so that the housing is located adjacent the mattress with a portion of the housing extending above the top surface of the mattress to provide a barrier for the person on the top surface of the mattress. The fluid supply is coupled to a fluid filled device.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing is formed by one of a footboard, a headboard, and a siderail.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, at least one valve is located within the interior region of the housing. The at least one valve is configured to direct fluid to the fluid filled device.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a controller is coupled to the fluid supply and is located within the interior region of the housing. A second controller is illustratively coupled to the patient support and is electrically coupled to the controller in the interior region of the housing.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing is removable from the patient support. A first connector is located on the housing and a second connector is located on the patient support, the first connector being configured to mate with the second connector to provide an electrical connection to the housing when the housing is installed on the patient support.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is one of a blower, a compressor, and a water pump.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing includes a receptacle formed in the interior region and configured to receive an accessory item therein.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing includes a fluid intake to supply fluid to the fluid supply through the housing.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a therapy control module is coupled to the housing to provide therapy on the person. The therapy control module is illustratively located in the interior region of the housing.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid filled device is an air mattress or a therapy device.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a barrier apparatus is configured to be coupled to a patient support including a mattress having a top surface configured to support a person thereon. The barrier apparatus includes a housing having a front wall, a rear wall, and a cavity formed intermediate the front wall and the rear wall. The barrier apparatus further includes a bumper extending outwardly from the front wall, the bumper including a support located in the cavity and extending toward the front wall of the housing, and a coupler configured to secure the housing to the patient support so that the housing is located adjacent the mattress with a portion of the housing extending above the top surface of the mattress to provide a barrier for the person on the top surface of the mattress.
According to the illustrated embodiment, the bumper includes a resilient engagement member aligned with the support and extending outwardly from the front wall of the housing.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the support of the bumper includes a body portion coupled to a pair of support posts.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a mounting bracket is supported within the cavity intermediate the front wall and the rear wall of the housing, wherein the support of the bumper is coupled to the mounting bracket.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a fluid supply is located in the cavity of the housing and is coupled to a fluid filled device. At least one valve is illustratively located within the interior region of the housing and is configured to direct fluid to the fluid filled device.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing is formed by one of a footboard, a headboard, and a siderail.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing is removable from the patient support. A first connector is located on the housing and a second connector is located on the patient support, the first connector being configured to mate with the second connector to provide an electrical connection to the housing when the housing is installed on the patient support.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a footboard is configured to be coupled to a patient support including a mattress having a top surface configured to support a person thereon. The footboard comprises a body including an outer surface, a fluid outlet formed within the outer surface of the body, and a coupler configured to secure the body to the patient support so that the body is located adjacent the mattress with a portion of the body extending above the top surface of the mattress to provide a barrier for the person on the top surface of the mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a fluid inlet is formed within the outer surface of the body, the fluid inlet being in fluid communication with the fluid outlet.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid outlet includes tubular member extending outwardly from the outer surface of the body, wherein the tubular member comprises a flexible hose including a plurality of fluid lines.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a relief member is supported by the outer surface of the body, the tubular member passing through the relief member.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a fluid supply is supported by the body of the footboard and is coupled to a fluid filled device by the fluid outlet. The fluid outlet includes a first set of fluid connectors configured to couple with a second set of fluid connectors supported by the fluid filled device. The fluid outlet further comprises an alignment member so that the first and second sets of fluid connectors can be coupled together in a single orientation.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, at least one valve is supported by the body of the footboard and is configured to direct fluid to the fluid filled device.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the outer surface of the body includes a front surface and a rear surface. A bumper is supported by the front surface and the fluid outlet is supported by the rear surface.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the footboard is removable from the patient support.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a first electrical connector is located on the body of the footboard and a second electrical connector is located on the patient support. The first electrical connector is configured to mate with the second electrical connector to provide an electrical connection to the footboard when the body is installed on the patient support.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a barrier apparatus is configured to be coupled to a patient support including a mattress having a top surface configured to support a person thereon. The barrier apparatus comprises a body, and an instruction receptacle coupled to the body, the instruction receptacle including a pair of side walls defining an interior region, an open upper end in communication with the interior region, and an opposing lower end including a fluid passage in communication with the interior region. The barrier apparatus illustratively further comprises a coupler configured to secure the body to the patient support so that the body is located adjacent the mattress with a portion of the body extending above the top surface of the mattress to provide a barrier for the person on the top surface of the mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a guide member is coupled to the instruction receptacle, and a plurality of cards are coupled to the guide member for movement from within the interior region through the open upper end of the instruction receptacle.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the guide member includes a pin supported within the interior region of the instruction receptacle, each of the plurality of cards including a slot configured to slidably receive the pin.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the body of the barrier apparatus is formed by one of a footboard, a headboard, and a siderail.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the pair of sidewalls of the instruction receptacle each include an arcuate lower portion configured to direct fluid downwardly toward the fluid passage in the lower end of the instruction receptacle.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a fluid supply is supported by the body of the barrier apparatus and is coupled to a fluid filled device. At least one valve is supported by the body and is configured to direct fluid to the fluid filled device.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier is removable from the patient support.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.